


Shower Antics

by FatesMoonlightDemon



Series: A Night of Unfortunate Events [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Shower Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:32:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatesMoonlightDemon/pseuds/FatesMoonlightDemon
Summary: The sequel to Pocky Desires - If you haven't read it, please go read that first before attempting to read this.A morning shower for Percy may leave him more rock hard than usual. But Kronos is there to 'thank'… well in two ways.AU Scenario based on Confused by Time by dragonswoe where Percy is a Titan just like Kronos.A one-shot sequel lemon / yaoi / slash between Kronos X Percy - aka. Peronos





	Shower Antics

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this never actually happened in the CbT timeline just to let you know (neither did the previous lemon Pocky Desires) and is not a part of the original story Confused by Time in any way. 
> 
> I'm just writing for the loyal fans who ship Peronos like this. This one-shot was originally posted on Fanfiction.net.  
> I also apologise if Kronos and Percy are too OOC… ._.
> 
> Just a suggestion, try and read this listening to House of Cards by BTS, it sets the mood - sultry af. (I wrote this listening to it, sure did give me a lot of inspiration) ;D
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Confused by Time is owned by dragonswoe.  
> I don't own any PJO characters they belong to Rick Riordan.

Sunlight flittered through the window, illuminating the bedroom and the pair on the bed embraced in each other's arms. Percy was the first one to stir, groaning as the harsh daylight woke him up. He turned his head away, nuzzling Kronos' chest as if he was a massive feather pillow.

Percy smiled feeling the warmth radiating off of Kronos' skin. The slumbering older Titan beneath him lazily asleep, it was a sight that made Percy tender inside, but also in another region. The younger Titan shifts ever so slightly, yet when doing so he feels a stir down in his lower abdomen.

It takes a while for his brain to wake up, but then the sudden realisation dawns upon him - that he is as stark naked as much as the older Titan beneath him is. Percy's face now dusted a bright red, he scrambled to get off Kronos beneath him. However, he was abruptly halted when he felt Kronos hugging him tighter, swiftly changing the position the pair of them were in, rolling over so that Kronos was now on top.

Kronos smiled, eyes still shut burying his face into the crook of Percy's neck. The younger Titan unconsciously shivers, feeling Kronos' hot breath tickle his skin and he lets out a sigh, not wanting to put up a fight with the older Titan. "Kronos?"

"Hmm?" Kronos hums, cracking open a molten eye.

"Could you possibly move?" Percy raises an eyebrow.

"No," Kronos says stubbornly, shutting his eye and snuggling closer to Percy's warm body.

"Kronos?" Percy protests, but the older titan doesn't budge, a smirk now adorned on his face.

_Percy knows the game Kronos is playing, this time he's determined to win._

Percy lets out another sigh before he throws a punch into Kronos' right arm, "Oi sleepy head get off me!"

That seems to do the trick and Kronos groans, opening his eyes to see Percy blushing. He shifts his body so that his full weight isn't laying on Percy anymore, but on his elbows either side of Percy's body. His eyes draw down the younger titan's body beneath him, noting the marks along his collarbone from the night before.

"About time, I need a shower, and you do too," Percy says hurriedly, trying to shove the older Titan off him.

"Not so fast," Kronos stops him abruptly and Percy sends a death glare at Kronos in retaliation.  _Kronos I'll kill you._

The older Titan lets out a snort, finding Percy's death glare slightly humorous, "Alright, you win Perseus." Kronos smiles finally giving in, his gaze drifts down to Percy's swollen red lips. Percy is still staring at the older Titan above him, he draws in a sharp breath and begins to chew his lip impatiently, wanting to get out of the suggestive position.

"Don't do that," Kronos whispers.

"What?" Percy says, but he's cut off as he feels the older Titan's lips graze over his own lips.

"Chew your lips." Kronos breathes out.

"Why?" Percy asks, though he knows the reason why - he just wants Kronos to say it.

"It makes you irresistible." Kronos murmurs, closing the gap. His lips meld around Percy's once more for a sweet kiss, feeling the younger Titan's hands entangle themselves within his hair. Percy kisses with a little more force, trying to battle for dominance and Kronos retaliates back pressing his body against Percy's. Kronos smiles into the kiss, knowing that his appetite would be satisfied.

But much to Kronos' dismay, Percy pushes the older Titan with the weight of his body, rolling them over so that Percy was on top once more. He quickly draws away from Kronos who raises an eyebrow, impressed that the younger Titan could make him lose his guard so quickly.

"I'm off for my shower," Percy pants out, the kiss having drained his oxygen supply. He shuffles off the older Titan, jogging over to the wardrobe pulling out one of Kronos' clean white t-shirts and a towel.

"I'll be waiting," Kronos smirks, sat on the bed in a 'draw me like one of your french girls' position.

"You're having a shower as soon as I'm done, Firefly!" Percy shouts back.

"As you wish  _your highness_!" Kronos yells back mockingly. Percy rolls his eyes at the older Titan, strolling into the ensuite.

Percy shuts the door, making sure to lock it just to be safe in case Kronos has any ideas. He throws the t-shirt onto the counter, leaving the towel on the rack beside the shower. Percy enters the shower, setting the temperature to moderately cold - he needed to deal with his morning boner. He rests his head against the tiles, breathing out heavily to calm his pulse.

He stays like that for a few minutes, the water turning ice cold and Percy begins to shudder, feeling his body start to shiver. He turns the hot water on, trying to soothe his body that was on the verge of entering hypothermia.

_It is scientifically proven that people who take longer showers are often lonely. They relish the feeling of the hot water raining down on their body, imagining that they are being hugged from behind by their lover or crush - the hot water resembles the warmth of a hug._

Percy was doing just that.

Memories clouded his thoughts from the night before with their 'Pocky Challenge' and what it actually led to. He feels his cheeks starting to burn up, and a twitch in his length. Though he lets out a sad smile - he couldn't help think that Kronos was driven more by lust than passion.  _Of course, a Titan would crave lust more than passion._

" _I want to please you."_

The younger Titan feels his chest tighten and he squeezes his eyes shut, trying to push the thought away.

" _Let me love you Kronos."_

Though no matter how hard he tries it's like a drug, intoxicating him causing his mind to drift.

" _This pain is one I can endure."_

He recalls Kronos' apology from earlier on, was it just there to please him? Was it just there to make him feel better for a short time?

" _Firefly, I'm sorry if I cause you pain."_

A thought so little that can become so negative, was he just a craving that Kronos fuelled off?

" _You can only cause me pleasure, never pain"_

Is this the blissful torture of unrequited love?

The bludgeon in the softest velvet hits him in the chest and it is only then that the younger Titan realises that this illusion has turned into a reality. Percy's thoughts turn into what ifs.  _What if Kronos actually loved him?_  No matter how many times the older Titan admits to it,  _would it ever be more than a mere illusion?_   _Would it ever become a reality?_

_What would it feel like for a Titan who had experienced so much in his whole life to show true love for once?_

It was one perception he believed he had yet the pleasure of experiencing.

Percy lets out a sigh, feeling the warm water drench his tense body. His thoughts drift off, his mind perplexed on one being, the one that had caused this. His fingers begin to trace over his own body, imagining it to be  _his rough ones_ , tracing over his muscular physique. Percy turns to lay his back against the bathroom tiles, the contrast of the chilling cold tiles and hot water sending an inviting shiver up his abdomen. He fully relaxes back, angling his head so that the flow of water is now hitting the side of his neck. Percy lets out a silent moan - head tilted back against tiles, cheeks flushed and mouth slightly agape. Percy imagines  _him_  attacking his neck from behind, leaving peppered kisses in his sweet spot and the nape of his neck - the warm water resembling the warmth of  _his_ breath tantalising his sensitive neck. He wraps himself in his arms, imagining  _his strong pair_  engulfing his fragile body, caressing him from behind.

 _"Kronos."_ He finally murmurs.

* * *

Percy must have been in the shower for more than an hour, and Kronos was starting to get concerned. He had woken up from dozing off for a couple of minutes which turned out longer than he wanted it to be, noting that the younger Titan hadn't returned. Kronos drags himself out of the comfort of his bed, walking over to the door of the ensuite.

He knocks once, "Percy?" Kronos calls out.

There's no answer in response, only the sound of water from the shower against the tiles of the ensuite filling his ears. Kronos sighs turning away from the door, about to walk away.  _He sure takes his time._  The thought crosses his mind, but then he hears it.

Percy ever-so-faintly calling out his name.

He stops in his stride feeling a shiver crawl up his body, turning back towards the door. He walks slowly, feeling his heart thump loudly in his chest, his breathing speeding up ever so slightly. He presses his ear to the door and sure enough, he hears the younger Titan moaning his name.

"He fantasises about me in the shower, interesting," Kronos smirks at the thought, though he wasn't having any of it, especially since he was missing out on such an opportune moment to take advantage of.

Percy on the other side of the door was lost in thoughts all alone. His chest heaves through laboured breaths, his hands are around his erect length hoping that it would be  _a certain someone's_ , yearning for a release of his own. His bangs cover his eyes, drenched with warm water - he couldn't care less to brush them away from his flushed red face. The sound of gushing water from the shower isn't at all enough to mask his own lewd noises that escape his parched mouth, calling out  _his_  name. He mercilessly desired the need for  _him_  now more than anything.

 _Too busy with his ministrations_ , he fails to hear the bathroom door quietly click open and softly shut again.

 _Too lost in his thoughts_ , he fails to feel the divine presence also with him inside the ensuite, nearing ever so closer to the shower.

 _Too hypnotised by ecstasy_ , he fails to stop calling out  _his_ name in front of  _him_.

" _Kronos."_

His last moan before he feels two hands clasp his face and his lips are encapsulated by  _his._ Percy's mind a haze, he moves in time with Kronos, still under the impression that this was just his thoughts being creative. His lips brush against the older Titan's chewing Kronos' bottom lip. Percy's eyes are still blissfully shut, the hot water still showering his face, yet in his mind, it feels all too real, that the older Titan is there with him. He smiles as he continues to unconsciously kiss the immortal in front of him, feeling a pool of heat grow in his lower abdomen.

Kronos wasn't at first surprised to discover Percy in the state he was in. Hair and body drenched, dark brown bangs covering his eyes, mouth agape and moaning his name, he stood there watching the younger Titan. What surprised him was the fact that after standing there for a few minutes, Percy still hadn't even felt his presence. He was an immortal being and Percy would've felt his presence miles off. The longer Kronos stood there, the longer he couldn't keep a hold of his emotions no matter how entertaining it was to watch the younger Titan. So he moved in to take a reign of the situation.

Percy was still engaged with the kiss, finding it ever so difficult to regain his breath. It was sort of a wake-up call. Daydreaming of a kiss would never have left you out of breath - well it might have done, but not as much as Percy felt. He lets out a moan into the kiss, after feeling a gentle sensation on either of his cheeks - that being of Kronos' hands slowly moving towards the back of his neck. His eyes open a fraction, though his vision is blurred from the gushing water that is still raining down upon the pair of them. His eyes adjust after a few seconds, finally showing the sight in front of him.

If one was like this in the shower, it'd sure be a blessing to experience the love of your life together with you in the shower making out.

But to Percy, it was one of pure horror, finally noting that Kronos with his eyes still shut was the one he'd been making out with all this time - not his thoughts. Percy fully opens his eyes alarmed by the whole situation, retreating back with his head smacking the bathroom tiles behind him. He pushes Kronos away from him, the older Titan finally opening his eyes from the force applied to his body. He's only shoved off Percy's body and not metres away, but he stands there watching a wet Percy and his face swirling with emotions - fear, delight and embarrassment.

"Don't you know anything about privacy Kronos?" Percy chokes out, aware of the close proximity still between them - he had nowhere to run to, Kronos blocking his path in front of him.

"You practically invited me to join you," Kronos says, taking a step towards the younger Titan.

"When?" Percy challenges, still trying to calm his racing heart.

"Last night and I quote  _'Kronos, I was gonna have a shower and you should join me too'_  and now here I am in all my glory." Kronos murmurs at Percy's reaction, seeing the younger one's face blush with embarrassment.

"About that…" Percy trails off, still trying to regain his thoughts.

"Yes?" Kronos raises an eyebrow smirking, moving his arms so that they lay holding Percy's waist.

"Nothing," Percy blushed, turning his body away from the older Titan, not wanting to meet his gold eyes.

He didn't want to look at Kronos whilst he looked like this, and also for the fact that Kronos looked even hotter soaking wet.  _Droplets of water dripping from his chiselled jawline, his signature smirk on his face that he does whenever he finds Percy in suggestive situations and his haunting gold eyes._  Percy's cheeks burn at the fact that he can't stop thinking about how erotic Kronos looked. He rests his forehead against the tiles of the bathroom with his hands against the tiles supporting his body upright. He wanted to curl up into a ball and hide from humanity and Kronos, though he shuts his eyes - a million curses running through his brain at the awkward situation he was now in.

"I heard you moaning my name earlier, so I came to see what was up." The older Titan murmurs, coming up behind him and laying his chin on Percy's shoulder, evidently feeling the racing pulse through Percy's veins.

"I was hoping you wouldn't bring that up," Percy whispers, but Kronos still hears it over the water soaking them.

"It was inevitable that I'd find you like this Perseus," Kronos says.

"I was daydreaming," Percy swallows.

"I could tell-" Kronos starts.

"-about what it would be like for you to love me." Percy finishes, feeling his breath hitch from how close Kronos was. The older Titan is silent for words, turning his head to look at Percy's face, gazing at the younger Titan through his raven bangs.

"To love you," Kronos states Percy's words, "you want to know what it feels like?" The younger Titan nods ever so slightly, with his eyes still shut.  _Not now, please not like this._

The younger Titan expects Kronos to be fuming with him, to push him up against the tiled wall with his hands locked in Kronos' grasp behind him, for Kronos to glare at him and shout  _look at me_. For Percy himself to experience fear and the anger from Kronos that causes him to be rejected.

How wrong he is proved though.

Instead, the younger Titan is caught off guard, feeling a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around him in an embrace from behind, drawing the pair of them together under the jet of water. He feels Kronos' hot breath tickle his sensitive neck, the older Titan moving in to place open kisses along his collarbone. Percy lets out a gasp from the contact of Kronos' mouth against his flushed skin. The combination of hot water and Kronos' smooth lips ignites his skin on fire in a pleasurable sensation and Percy has to steady himself against the wall to keep himself from collapsing. The younger Titan tilts his head as Kronos' lips draw up his neck, giving the older Titan a better access to the sweet spot on his neck. He doesn't dare open his eyes wanting to enjoy the sensual moment just as he imagined when he was alone.

The older Titan knows exactly how to handle the situation, considering the fact that they had never done this before in the shower together. He cracks open his golden eyes, his vision blurred from the water pouring down, to take in the sight of Percy in pure euphoria. He watches how Percy's muscles in his jawline clench whenever he draws closer to the nape of his neck, or the fact that whenever his fingers run across Percy's abs, the younger Titan tilts his head back into Kronos' neck and his fists clench against the tiles. Kronos feels his cheeks heat up at the thought that holding Percy in his pure presence could cause such a response from the younger Titan.

He shuts his eyes once more as his hands glide smoothly down Percy's abdomen, rubbing circles into the younger Titan's skin, kneading out his tensed muscles. Percy bucks back into Kronos' chest when he feels the older Titan's hands edge closer towards his length, letting out a small whimper. Percy hoped that the older Titan didn't hear this, though this was Kronos. Kronos heard every faint gasp or moan that came from the younger Titan and a smirk crawls across his face knowing he had Percy where he wanted him. He leaves his warm hand just above Percy's length, teasing the younger Titan in letting his fingers dance across Percy's stomach.

"Kronos," Percy moans out, letting his voice be heard clearly. He yearned for a release, he was practically begging Kronos to just touch him down there. His head falls back onto the older Titan's shoulder, finally letting Kronos have a perfect glimpse at his face.

"You're a beauty," Kronos murmurs, his left hand coming up to cup Percy's cheek and his fingertips gesture Percy to turn his head towards him.

"Percy," Kronos calls him, "look at me."

The younger Titan obliges, slowly opening his eyes to look at the immortal behind him. He studies Kronos, taking in his drenched raven bangs covering the top of his Midas gold eyes, his cheeks also dusted a light pink - mostly from the temperature of the water Percy believes. His green gaze is drawn down to Kronos' lush lips for a split second before they focus back on Kronos' gold eyes, searching for answers.

"This is what it feels like," Kronos whispers, not shifting his gaze from Percy's green eyes.

He moves in, closing the minuscule distance of what was between them, his delicate lips melding with Percy's own and letting his mouth do his bidding in expressing his emotions. Kronos tugs on Percy's bottom lip asking for entrance, to which the younger Titan obliges letting the resistance of his own being crumble before him. The older Titan grips Percy's abdomen, as he lays his full weight on Percy's body from behind, pushing Percy right up against the tiles. The younger Titan groans into the kiss from the electrifying cold tiles against his abdomen and dick that was now trapped, leaving Kronos open to kissing with a little more force, exploring Percy's hot cavern. His free arm that was holding Percy's face moves up to lay on top of Percy's that are supporting him against the tiled wall. He begins to slowly unclench Percy's fisted hand, intertwining them with his own fingers instead.

Percy is the first to separate from the kiss, the water from the shower not making it any easier to suck in any breath. He gasps out resting his head against the tiles, half opening his eyes to look towards Kronos who is also laboured for breathing behind him.

"Is that how you imagined it?" Kronos pants out gazing at Percy's perfect face beside him.

"No," Percy breathes out, drawing a furrowed look from Kronos at first, "it was better than I imagined."

Kronos eyes Percy's face wanting to know if it was genuine and the younger Titan lets out a smile. The older Titan smiles, laying his forehead against Percy's, briefly shutting his eyes wanting to savour the moment. His hot breath fans Percy's face, causing the younger Titan's breath to hitch in his throat. They stay there for a few minutes letting the hot water wash over them, and Percy watches Kronos soundlessly wondering what was going through the older Titan's mind - relief, passion or desire.

"Perseus," Kronos breathes out.

"Hmm?" The younger Titan responds, feeling his eyes drift shut again. He feels Kronos draw near his neck again, the older Titan's hot breath tickling his skin beneath his ears.

"Shall we finish this?" Kronos whispers, his teeth gently nibbling his earlobe.

"Mhmm," Percy moans through chewing his bottom lip. Kronos places a kiss along Percy's jawline, before moving back away from the younger Titan, positioning himself from behind.

He gently eased himself into Percy, feeling the younger Titan's walls clench around his length.

"Shit," Percy groans out feeling Kronos fill him up. He lets out a heavy breath trying to calm his heart, but that doesn't help when he feels the older Titan kiss the back of his neck, causing Percy to lean his head back into the kiss. Percy removes his free arm that isn't in Kronos' clutch from the wall, preparing to jack himself off whilst Kronos takes him from behind. But he feels Kronos' hand on his waist stops him, moving Percy's hand away from his length.

"Leave it to me," Kronos says, his voice now sounding deeper and huskier than usual. Percy nods, placing his hand back on the tiles, feeling Kronos' warm hand replace itself around his length. He lets out a groan, for the fact that he had been edged for such a long time, he just wanted to come more than anything.

Kronos sets a slow pace, matching that of his pumping of Percy's dick. He pushes his body against Percy's back aiming deeper into the younger Titan, trying to find the spot that would undo Percy. Percy whimpers at Kronos' technique, the way Kronos twists his hand as he pumps him and his fingertips that teasingly brush the tip of Percy's dick.

"Kronos," Percy unconsciously murmurs in between the older Titan's thrusts. Kronos grunts behind him, feeling his length twitch inside Percy and he begins to speed his pace up. He smoothly slides in and out of Percy's asshole, the water from the shower acting as the only lube that was needed. His lips feverishly meet Percy's spine, planting a faint kiss on the younger Titan's skin. Kronos rests his forehead against Percy's back in the centre of his shoulder blades, concentrating on the way Percy felt in front of him.

The younger Titan's body was flawless, chiselled in a way that was a perfect fit for him - the Gods had certainly created them for each other.

Kronos feels the Titan in front of him buck back and clench down on him.

"Fuck," Percy moans out and Kronos knows all too well that he's found Percy's spot. He begins to thrust harder into Percy, angling so that he hits that spot perfectly each time. Kronos' thrusts are much slower now, concentrated and deeper. Every time he pushes into Percy, he holds his position when he's fully deep inside the younger Titan for a few seconds, sending rippling shockwaves through the pair of them. Kronos pushes his body further forward so that his head rests inside the crook of Percy's neck.

The younger Titan clenches his jaw through Kronos' erotic handjob, his hand that the older Titan brushed away comes back to lay on top of Kronos' busy one, guiding the older Titan as he nears his peak.

"Percy," Kronos breaths out, feeling the younger Titan's hand grasp his own. The younger Titan responds letting out a choked cry, on the verge of collapsing from the pleasure exerted on his body. Kronos feels Percy's body slightly giveaway, so the older Titan halts his thrusting and flips them around with him now resting with his back against the tiles, ensuring the Percy can lay back on his chest for support.

"Th-thanks," Percy mutters, though he's given no time to regain his breath, as Kronos resumes thrusting hard into Percy's asshole, "shit Firefly."

Kronos lets out a deep chuckle at Percy's use of his nickname, knowing the younger Titan only uses it when he's about to climax. Hearing the younger Titan's desperate call, he grips Percy's dick firmly aiming to create as much friction as possible, pushing Percy to his limits.

The younger Titan's head snaps back from the sensation, exposed to the gushing water from above and directly leaving his neck once more open for attack. Kronos moves in, his teeth gently sinking into the younger Titan's skin, creating another bruise on Percy's neck. He runs his free hand through Percy's wet hair, sweeping the dark brown bangs away from Percy's half-lidded eyes. Kronos clenches a fistful of Percy's locks, anchoring his head back so that he can watch the younger Titan's flustered face.

"Perseus," Kronos moans out, drawing a glimpse from the younger Titan who is too lost in pleasure to formulate a response except for a groan, "you don't know how much I care about you."

His thrusts became more erratic as he neared his edge, feeling the knot tighten deep within him. Percy lets out one final cry, the older Titan was now holding a fuming red-hot steel block in his hand, he only needed a few more strokes and Percy would be undone. It takes every inch of concentration for Kronos to focus so that they both came at the same time. His mind had separated from his soul when he first entered Percy, but he knows that there's one thing he has to tell the younger Titan. To ensure that Percy knew that this was real and not an illusion of reality. That this wasn't unrequited love, it was always passion all along. Kronos draws in a sharp intake of breath just as he reaches his climax before he utters the words.

"I love you, Perseus."

Percy cries out, feeling himself climax at Kronos' words, the pool within him releasing its load, coating his abs and Kronos' hand. Kronos lets out a groan, sinking his teeth deep into Percy's collarbone to stop himself crying out mercilessly as his load fills Percy up. Golden ichor begins to seep through Percy's skin from where Kronos sunk his teeth into his flesh. But Percy doesn't dare move, too exhausted and running on the high of euphoria that arouses his whole body. He rests his head back on Kronos' shoulder, eyes still clenched shut and gasping for oxygen. The older Titan laps up the ichor that seeps through the mark he has made, cleaning the wound. The pair stay like that breathing in sync, letting the water rinse the sweat and the rest of Percy's cum away from his body.

"Firefly?" Percy finally calls out.

"Yes?" Kronos pants, having not recovered fully.

"I think I'm gonna need a real shower this time," Percy breathes, letting out a laugh.

"Wasn't this as real as it gets?" Kronos smirks and he feels the younger Titan playfully elbow him in the chest.

"I'm not talking about that kind!" Percy yells, though he feels a smile creep across his own face. Kronos smiles at Percy's embarrassment and moves to place a chaste peck on his lips.

"Alright, but this time I'm still gonna join you," Kronos warns him when they separate.

"Then you have to wash me, I'm too exhausted to do it myself," Percy smirks.

"You're honestly too lazy, Perseus! I was the one doing the work, you're the one who had the back seat!" Kronos laughs and Percy can't help but chew his lips, knowing that Kronos would give in if he did after being scolded before by him.

The older Titan sighs, "Alright where's the shampoo?"


End file.
